The Key
by ShadowLi19
Summary: One girl, half of a key, and part of a past.
1. Default Chapter

The Key  
  
Summary : One girl, half of they key that will decide the worlds fate.  
  
I don't own C 009  
  
Chapter one  
  
Jet Link sighed, leaning against a Sakura tree, they were in Japan again, and in perfect time to see the trees in bloom. He held his hand out as a small flower fell, white peteals sparkeling with water from the light rain they had gotten earlier. He closed his palm, in hopes of killing it, but as he opened it, the flower was still there, just as it had been, just like her. She had broken her promise, she actually let them turn him into a cyborg, into a weapon.  
  
"Wow, a white blossem."  
  
Joe Shimamura said, taking it out of his palm.  
  
"I came out here to be alone, 009."  
  
Joe grinned.  
  
"Come on, you always say that.Hey, Francoise wants us and the guys to go out for a while, what do you say?"  
  
The older boy snorted.  
  
"No."  
  
Joe frowned, knowing better than to push the man.  
  
"Alright, see you when we get back."  
  
The orange haired cyborg just nodded, watching as the sakura blossem floated to the ground, a small black snake slittlered over it, leaving a dirt streak. He looked up at the sound of a soft laugh, pushing through the bushes, he found that it was only Francoise, eyes closed as if she was looking back on the things that had happened to her in the past year. With a sigh, he sat down against the same tree he had been leaning against, and closed his eyes, her smiling face appeared, that same deciving smile on her face, the faked sad one with a hint of boredness in it, ruby eyes smiling and waist lenght coppery brown hair up in a ponytail, two blonde highlights hanging infront of her slighly pointed ears, butchered bangs hung on the sides of her eyes.Even though they had been friends since elementery, she had never answered his questions, or go easy on him while teaching him how to fight, pointing out every flaw in his stance and punches, though she never taught him how to kick right, come to think of it, he had never even seen her kick someone, not even in gym or when she was just taking her anger out on a tree in the woods.  
  
"Seirei Rinku, also known as Kiai or Akki around school, she was always there when the cops brought in a criminal."  
  
He whispered, brown eyes closing again, he fingered the strip of purple cloth in his pocket, inside of the knot was a golden band, his graduation ring, the purple cloth was a strip that she had torn off of her school uniform for a wound he had gotten while the were hiking though the woods, though he told her she should have changed instead of having to spend another twenty on a new uniform. He smiled at the memory, her ruby colored eyes had been close to a blood red at the site of his torn flesh. Because of the criminal thing, they had started calling her Scarlet. The memory of when he had caught a guy from school trying to ask her out had his sight turned red, and then a pair of soft cherry red eyes was all he saw.  
  
"It's strange how her eyes change from one shade of red to the next."  
  
He said, shivering at the memory of the time her eyes had turned scarlet. Though it was amazing how a girl two years younger than him could force him though something very simaler to boot camp. Oh, yeah, she hadn't, he had been forced to be with her through summer school, which had equaled in that.  
  
~*~  
  
Ruby red eyes closed, hand infront of her face, side toward her nose, Seirei let lose a small growled as she cut though the bark of the Sakura tree, shaking her head as a white blossem fell on her ponytail, but it stayed.She let lose a fusterated cry as she punched the bark once again, blood hitting the ground from the cuts the rough texture had caused.  
  
"Why is it so hard to let go of that!"  
  
She screamed, sending one last punch to the tree before it fell to the ground with a crack, but her hand never touched the bark.She grinned, looking at the already scared flesh.  
  
"Your getting better."  
  
She turned around, and rolled her eyes at the old teacher.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay in the other world?"  
  
Her voice wasn't still laced with anger, but it was laced with a weak Japanese accent alongside a weak irish.  
  
"Your our only way out of there, a portal that allows us into the living world."  
  
The girl shook her head, sitting down on the ground and forcing the spirit back.  
  
"I know I'm a cyborg, but a portal for the dead?"  
  
She sighed, looking down at the grass, the white blossem infront of her.  
  
"Jet."  
  
She whispered, cruling into a ball as it started to rain, the Hammerhead prototype had been destroyed when she was fighting Scral, so she was stuck here.A small whimper escaped her throat as she buired her face in her hands, she was part two of 002, they had went through being turned into cyborgs togather, both by Dr.Issac Gilmore, but she had been awake through it, and had been put in a different lab after breaking out of her pod.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
She asked, though it was muffeled by her hands, it reached 003.  
  
~*~  
  
After some bribbing and a look over from Gilmore, Seirei walked toward the kitchen, set on having some ramen before someone else got to.When she did reach it, she didn't know what was funnier, that Jet was actually in just a pair of boxers or that he was eating something very simaler to outdated ramen.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
She asked, leaning over his shoulder and sniffing, automaticly regretting it.She chocked, earning a worried look from the older man.  
  
"I was gonna say, it's got garlic."  
  
She growled.  
  
"Could've said it earlier."  
  
She coughed, opening the fridge.  
  
"Kezumi's strange."  
  
She mummered, pulling out a container, not even bothering to see what was in it.  
  
"Hey, Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He looked down, fingering the same piece of cloth under the table.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She asked, poking his shoulder.  
  
"I meant to give this to you before the incident with Black Ghost."  
  
He said, pulling the band out of the knot.She smiled, nuzzling his temple.  
  
"You never did graduate, did you?I almost forgot that."  
  
She whispered, slipping it on.  
  
"Night."  
  
He said, standing up and putting his bowl in the sink.She sighed and looked down at the band as he dissappeared down the corner.  
  
"Night, Jet."  
  
She made a face as she slipped the lid off the container.  
  
"Maybe I'm not as hungry as I thought."  
  
She said, poking the 'food' with a chopstick, a little piece of it reached out as she gave a catish hiss, tossing it into the sink and walking down to her room. Jet sighed, watching her back, she had changed alot, even her eyes seemed a bit more souless then they had been  
  
~*~  
  
Jet smiled slightly before turning off Seirei's bedroom light.  
  
"Can you leave it on?"  
  
Her ruby eyes opened, voice cutting through the darkness like a knife.  
  
"Why do you want it on?"  
  
She smiled at him slightly.  
  
"You didn't know, I'm afraid of the dark."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Looks like little Miss Fearless has her own flaws."  
  
She frowned, sitting up.  
  
"Well, no ones prefect."  
  
"That's true, hey, would you be ok if I were in here?"  
  
A pale blush spread across her cheeks as she nodded.He grinned, flipping the switch and walking over to her bed, slipping under the covers.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there's chapter one. 


	2. chapter Two

The Key  
  
Summary : One girl, half of they key that will decide the worlds fate.  
  
I don't own C 009  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hey, Jet?"  
  
Seirei asked, looking down at the cyborg.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you remember when we were kids, you mom used to talk about the Key?"  
  
He blinked, tring to remember back to then.  
  
"Hello, I was six, you were eight?"  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
She sighed, dropping out of the Sakura tree.  
  
"She said that there were two halfs, one was a portal to the dead and close to the prefect yang, the other was close to the prefect yin, someone who didn't trust anyone."  
  
"So?"  
  
She growled, stood up and jumped back up into the tree.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
~*~  
  
Dark red eyes laughed down at the photo the cyborg had been given.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, what if half the key was killed?"  
  
It asked, the black figure shook it's head.  
  
"Then Earth would come to another evolution, it would depened on which side dies, though.If it was the girl, every living thing on Earth would go down to Ice and Water at once, if the boy, Fire."  
  
"I'm still wondering, why wasn't she there when the other members of that chain group awoke?"  
  
"Because after trying to break out of her pod, Scral decided that she was better off in another lab.The same one you two were brought back in, 0010."  
  
Another figure said, pulling out a paper file, severel papers hit the desk beside it as it did.  
  
"We want the Key back, alive."  
  
0010 plus nodded, taking the file and walkng out, bringing the Earth goddess herself down was an offer he couldn't refuse.  
  
~*~  
  
001's amber (A/N: Does anyone know what color his eyes are? I've only seen the first season of Cyborg 009, stupid cartoonnetwork keeps restarting it, I'm still ticked about them moving Rurouni Kenshin to Saturday.I've seen the episode where Gilmore's going through the files on the cyborgs and Ivan says that somethings coming but falls back asleep.But that was the last one they showed before restarting it.It's just easy to see him with amber eyes.)eyes snapped open, showing through his aquamarine/silver hair.  
  
"001, what's wrong?"  
  
Francoise asked, looking down at him.  
  
{Something's not right here, where's Seirei?}  
  
"She's outside with 002 and 004, why?"  
  
Kezumi asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Seirei snarled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jet asked, looking up at her.  
  
"0010."  
  
She jumped down, pulling him out of the clearing as a black ship passed overhead.  
  
"003, tell the others to get inside."  
  
She whispered, the small button on her watch flickered, before going red, a staticy 'alright' came through. Jet looked up at her, scowling.  
  
"I'll explain when we get back to Kezumi's-"  
  
"No, you've always said that you'd explain and you never did!"  
  
She closed her eyes, looking down at the ground.  
  
"You want an explaination Jet Link, I don't think you can handle it yet."  
  
He growled, grabbing her wrist as she turned around.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"No, not until you tell me what's going on, you haven't said a thing about anything since you stopped trying to keep me from Scral."  
  
She spun around, tears in her eyes as she glared at him.  
  
"That just says how much you know about me, Jet, I didn't give up, I was knocked out and turned into a cyborg, too, ya know."  
  
She looked back into the forest, the side of her neck exposed to him, where her hair was usually in the way, there on her pale throat was a deep scar, from her collar bone to the bottem of her ear.  
  
"How?"  
  
She turned back to him, pushing the left tendril over her shoulder.  
  
"A simple mistake, simaler to the ones you made while training."  
  
A raindrop trickled of a leaf and hit his shoulder.  
  
"He won't attack while it's raining, but the storm won't last for long."  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
"And I've got quiet a bit of explaining, though I'm not expecting you to listen."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well?"  
  
Jet asked, leaning against the wall of her bedroom.  
  
"Tell me one thing first, how much do you know about Onara?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"You can't change what you are by birth, Jet, nor by blood."  
  
She whispered, letting out a small yelp as the power went out and the rain stopped.A flash of electricity came from outside.  
  
"He's here."  
  
She whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
0010 grinned, watching as the rain begain to shorten to a light drizzle.  
  
"Come out little Spirit Link."  
  
He growled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shiti-bo-i."  
  
Jet blinked and looked behind him, Rei had talked him into coming out the back door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shiti-bo-i, it's Japanese for City boy."  
  
She smiled, dispite the rage that shown in her now maroon colored eyes, and the slowly forming bruise on the side of her face from running into the door frame, she was acting just as she use to before 'training' him.  
  
"You sure your ok?"  
  
He asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hai, Hai, come on."  
  
She whispered, brushing pass him as another lightning bolt light up the sky, followed by a loud crash of thunder.  
  
"Is it plus or minus?"  
  
She swallowed the blood pooling in her mouth from the slit on her tounge.  
  
"Both, they were revived in the same lab I had been sent to after trying to break out of my pod.Only that there's only one person there."  
  
"Wait a minute, pod?"  
  
She turned her glare up to him, maroon eyes glaring straight into brown.  
  
"When they didn't have a use for us, or when we were to be frozen for a period of time, they use the pods. But the chemicals and such couldn't hold very many of us, that's why so far you guys have only fought four- er five pe- er cyborgs."  
  
She said, slapping her forehead.  
  
"You mean frozen in animated time?"  
  
She nodded, pulling the black ribbon out of her hair allowing it to fall down her back, her silver and red cyborg uniform wavered slightly as she closed her eyes.Jet, being use to these sort of things, sighed.  
  
"Anyone with hi-"  
  
"Mirahe."  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She made a pained face, her eyes changed to a deep blood red as she looked up at him, breath in pants.  
  
"An old friend."  
  
He growled, putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"You said you didn't have a past when we first met, how could she be an-"  
  
He was cut off by her hand yanking a lock of hair.  
  
"I lied, ok? I lied to make sure no one would try to pry into it and find out things that Onara herself probally doesn't know."  
  
She hissed, the cloth on the arm he was touching started to burn.  
  
~*~  
  
Seven year old Jet Link looked over at the yard next door, a young girl, one maybe two years younger than him, with shoulder lenght light brown hair with blonde tendrils, the blood red ribbon that held her hair in a low pony tail was what caught his eye, a small kanji symbol was inbedded into it.  
  
"Do you want something?"  
  
She snapped, he blush slightly, remembering that the only thing seperating the yards were the mailboxs.  
  
"No."  
  
She made a face, turning back to the thick chapter book in her lap.He blinked, the tree branch she was on must have taken about an hour to get up to, by normal human standerds that is.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
He asked, she blinked, looking up at him, her ruby red eyes met his chocolate brown, a small smile formed on her mouth.  
  
"An American like you wouldn't know."  
  
The Irish and Japanese in her voice was confussing, but still passed as a slightly Canadian accent.  
  
"Try me."  
  
She smirked, the name she said was no doubtedly a Japanese name.  
  
"Your right, I don't."  
  
She smiled, tossing to him, it made half way before he leaned out and caught it.  
  
"It's in Japanese, you'll have to lean it."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
He asked, looking at her.She put a her hands behind her head.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure, I can't remember anything before I moved here, Actually I'm with my grandfather, he's a little short with the marbles, ya know."  
  
It took a few minutes for him to understand it, but he nodded.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Jet Link, you?"  
  
"Seirei Rinku.I'm turning six next month."  
  
"I'm turning eight in two."  
  
~*~  
  
She pulled the same ribbon out of her pocket, even if it was a darker blood red, it was still the same one she had been wearing when they met.  
  
"What does that symbol mean, anyway?"  
  
"Chaos."  
  
He moved his hand, looking at the burn mark on her arm, it was really a tattoo, red lines made the same symbol, the symbol for Chaos.  
  
"Then....."  
  
His eyes widened, the bruise he had gotten in training when they had first started, it was a tattoo, the symbol for Faith.  
  
"Do you understand why I was that distant when you first started talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah, but why didn't I notice this before?"  
  
She looked down.  
  
"Because I hadn't finished your training, even now, I don't think your ready for this."  
  
The conversation didn't drag on any longer, 0010 had found them.  
  
"Well, well, well, what a sight.Both 002 cyborgs, or should I say one low level and a soul portal?Or were you going by Seirei now, Spirit?"  
  
Jet looked down at the girl next to him.  
  
"Wait a minute, Spirit as in......"  
  
He didn't get to finish, blood hit his cheast before he could, Seirei's blood, real human blood, not the oil that most of the cyborgs had.  
  
"So it is ture, Scral was soft enough to let you keep your main organs."  
  
She shook, the hole in her cheast near her heart was narrow, and the whites of her eyes were gone, replaced by inky black.The other cyborgs, minus 003 and 001, chose that time to arrive, and attacked the cyborg.But Jet hardly noticed, the girl in his arms was more importaint now.  
  
"Why did you-"  
  
"You've still got enough of a furture ahead of you, I'm just an tool that can be used for destruction."  
  
The words she had said eariler came back to him 'You can't change what you are by birth, Jet, nor by blood'.  
  
"We're the........"  
  
He trailed off as a silent tear trickled down Seirei's cheek, her eyes a light cherry red.  
  
"Do you get it now? I was put here to protect you, train you, and be sure that you would be ready for the pain that would come when we were used as the Key, but I made one big mistake....."  
  
She paused, her hand brushing his cheek lightly.  
  
"I fell in love, the one thing I wasn't supposed to do."  
  
Her eyes closed, by the amount of blood that she had lost, he could tell that she was greatful to Onara, for letting her do it on her own instead of sending someone else.  
  
"Rei, please, you can't die on me now."  
  
He whispered, whimpering, he could see the pain in her eyes, that she was trying to hold on.  
  
"We're only mortal, moron."  
  
She closed her eyes, whispering a small 'I love you' as her head fell to the side, her hand fell to the ground with a lifeless thump.  
  
'Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be the Yin half of the Key, aren't I?Then maybe..........'  
  
He winced, gathering what he could of his energy into his hands and pressing them to her cheast, a light glow came from his palms before her cheast started rising and falling, slowly, but still enough for him to be sure that she was alive.Before he could even smile, he slumped over her frail form, back to the fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Seirei's eyes slowly opened, followed by a small curse as she closed them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Her eyes flew open at the voice, fortunily for her, the blinds had been shut.  
  
"Z-Z-Zero zero ten."  
  
The male cyborg smiled slightly.  
  
"I lost to a bubble."  
  
He muttered, she laughed.  
  
"Hey, atleast you know it was 007."  
  
He made a surprised face.  
  
"Y-Y-You were awake?"  
  
"Half and half."  
  
"H-half and half?"  
  
"Half awake and half dead."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Then a grin filled his face.  
  
"You admitted it!"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Admitted what?"  
  
"Your feeling for the hot head."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Hey, I couldn't help but listen, this a once in life time thin-"  
  
He stopped in mid word, running out of the room with a flaming Chaos on his tail.  
  
"HELP ME!!"  
  
He shouted, hiding behind 004, who was forced to move as the girl smacked into 0010's legs, she let lose a small yelp, blowing on her hands repeating 'Carpet burn' over and over again.  
  
"You should be more careful."  
  
The girl growled, a string of black energy appearing in her left hand, forming into a bow as she stood up, a black arrow in the other hand.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
She sreeched, firing arrow after arrow at the cyborg.  
  
"JET, GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNDER CONTROL!"  
  
He yelled, running through the living room, tripping over the power cord to the TV as he did, causing it to come out of the socket just as Jet grabbed the girl around the waist.  
  
"LEMME GO!"  
  
She growled, trying to get lose without causing her companoin any harm.  
  
"Hey guys, were gonna go out into Tokyo, you want to come or not?"  
  
Francoise asked, looking at the three, who paused in what they were doing to look at her.  
  
"Sure, but why are we going?"  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure that we could all use some time off, and you've only got your uniform and the clothes that I let you have."  
  
Seirei blushed slightly, nodding.  
  
"Alright, what about you two?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever, just, someone help me up."  
  
Without ackownaging it, Seirei had kicked the back of Jet's knee, on the pressure point, which caused him to fall over as she made a mad dash for her room, noticing that she was only wearing a white t-shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
Seirei grinned, looking over at a certain outfit that had caught her eye when they had first walked in.Francoise blinked.  
  
"What about what you said about that no dress or skirts rule?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Technicly, it's not breaking the rule as much as the school uniform did."  
  
The blonde haired girl sighed, watching as the younger girl picked up the dress and walked into the dressing room, what she didn't notice was that the girl had also picked up a bair of boots and a red metal braclet.  
  
~*~  
  
Jet just about spit the half mouth of malt he had been trying to get up out of the straw out as two arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Rei, would you watch it?"  
  
His only response as a small nip on his ear as she moved off his back.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She asked, he turned around slightly, and blushed slightly.  
  
"Just what did you do?"  
  
"Took off the no skirt and dress rule."  
  
And boy had she, she was wearing a short purple dress with black under tone, a yin-yang in the middle of the cheast and one long sleave, the right sleave was the only long one, it his her tattoo pretty well, on the other arm, the one that was exposed, was a red metal braclet, a pair of black boots with purple bottems and red lined tops.  
  
"Different, Rei, you look different."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Hey, guys, they're having a cranavel tomorrow night, what do you say?"  
  
The group (consisting Seirei, Jet, 003, 004, 005, 007, 009 and 0010) stared at the 008.  
  
"Are you insane, a group of cybirgs walking around a cranavel like every day beings??"  
  
Seirei asked, a vein mark on her head (like this -_-*)  
  
"It doesn't seem that strange to me."  
  
Seirei jumped, eyes closed.  
  
"Mirahe."  
  
"Hey Chibi-chan."  
  
The girl made a face, turning to the dark brown haired girl, who's ice blue eyes glared right into her red ones.  
  
"Nee-chan."  
  
She said, pouting slightly.0010 fell out of his chair laughing at the two, which earned him a lump on the head from Mirahe.  
  
"Hey to you, too, sis."  
  
He muttered, rubbing his head.  
  
"Jessus you two are put togather in the same body and you still act like six year olds."  
  
She growled, Seirei's head was still bowed, her hair covering her grinning face, but Jet, being the closest, caught it.  
  
~*~  
  
There's chapter two.Who did you guys think Mirahe was?? 


	3. Chapter Three

The Key  
  
I don't own Cyborg 009  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Well, shoot."  
  
Seirei said, looking at her older sister.  
  
"Your not thinking about going to the cranavel, are you?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Mirahe said, standing up and walking out of the bedroom, then stuck her head back in.  
  
"By the way, supper's ready."  
  
The younger girl blinked, out of the th-er four of them, Mirahe was the oddest.  
  
"Ne, Nii-chan?"  
  
0010 poked his head in, looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She frowned, shaking her head, it was hard to get use to your older brother's being the same person in the same body, but him being an eavsdropper was something he had always been.  
  
~*~  
  
The group, plus Dr.Gilmore and Kezumi(since they were still at his place), and minus 001(Cause he was still sleeping), was eating in the dinning room, 007 was looking through the TV guide.  
  
"Oi, just what ARE you looking for?"  
  
"There's a movie coming on tonight, um....... Jeepers Creepers two."  
  
Seirei paled, and Jet hit the seventh cyborg over the head.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Have you SEEN the first movie?"  
  
Seirei yelled.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"And you couldn't sleep for a week."  
  
004 said, grinning.  
  
"Well she couldn't sleep for a month after that."  
  
Jet said, pointing at Rei, which earned HIM a lump on the head.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Well, who wants to watch it?"  
  
007 asked, puppy dog eyes out at full force.  
  
"I guess so, but if you start whining and asking ig I heard anything I'll throw you out of this house."  
  
004 said.  
  
"I was gonna watch it anyways, "  
  
Jet said, then pointed at Seirei.  
  
"She's gonna end up watching it, too."  
  
"I'm in for it!"  
  
0010 and Mirahe said, glaring at eachother.  
  
"I'll watch it if it will keep you from running around at night screaming."  
  
Joe said, 005 and 008 nodded.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Seirei growled, a bitter look on her face.  
  
"But when does it start?"  
  
"In one hour."  
  
007 said, looking at the clock, which read 9:31 P.M.  
  
~*~  
  
Jet grinned, carring what he could of the bowls of popcorn they had gotten ready, Joe behind him with the rest.  
  
"I can't belive I'm doing this."  
  
Seirei muttered, leaning against Jet as he sat down.  
  
"Come on, I'll be right here."  
  
He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist, she climbed into his lap slightly.  
  
"What's the first one about?"  
  
"A monster who-"  
  
"Shut up, it's starting."  
  
Jet snapped, 007's mouth snapped shut.  
  
~*~  
  
Seirei whimpered, snuggling against Jet, even though the first movie had ended and they were watching a different one, she was still creeped out.  
  
"Hey, they showed how they did those things, and besides, it was a cheap film."  
  
She frowned against his cheast, sending a slight glare up at him.  
  
"I know."  
  
She whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"We should get you to bed."  
  
He said, picking her up and standing, causing the blanket she had wrapped around them the stay halfway on her form.  
  
"Night Guys."  
  
~*~  
  
007 sighed, picking up a butcher knife and walking back to his and 004's room(roommates, not that sorta thing) but stopped when he heard a soft creak, he looked around the corner to find the man of his nightmares, the guy from the first movie from earlier that night.  
  
"Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He shouted, running from 009's room, to his surprise 004, Jet and Seirei were in there, Jet was holding a metal bat, Joe hugging 004's leg like a kid would a pillow when scared.  
  
"Is he out there?"  
  
Joe whispered, looking up at the new member of the room.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This redicules."  
  
Jet growled, holding the bat like a slugger would and swinging it, Rei ducked as it came back.  
  
"Watch it bub."  
  
"Yeah, and 002, the only thing that could scare him is the red boxers your wearing, they're gap-open."  
  
004 said, shaking the eighteen year old off his leg.Jet blushed, sitting down and clutching his knees to his cheast, much like a girl would have. Seirei smirked at her boyfriend's misfourtune.  
  
"I smell....."  
  
She sniffed, eyes closed.  
  
"Fake blood?"  
  
The four males and the female opened the door, to find that their guy was a girl.  
  
"MIRAHE."  
  
The girl laughed, shifting back into her former body.  
  
"S-s-s-s-sorry s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sis."  
  
She said, walking back to her room.  
  
"That was a waste."  
  
007 said, his teddy bear pj's shifting slightly as he walked out, 004 after him.  
  
"Can I stay in here?"  
  
Seirei asked, smiling as Jet nodded slightly. She jumped up to the top bunk.Asleep as soon as the lights were out and both boys were in their places.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, I'm freaked, I hate that movie, though the second hasn't been released and I refuse to see it. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Key  
  
I don't own C 009  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Everything was black, she was in a blank black space, nothing was there, until a small spark of flames appeared, lighting up the area around her, eating at her clothes as she tryed to back up, to get away from them.  
  
"Chaos....."  
  
Seirei's eyes shot open.  
  
"Chaos."  
  
She whispered, then sighed and sat up, Jet and Joe were still sleeping seeing as it was 4:09AM.She climbed down from the top bunk, opening the door and walking down to her sister's room.  
  
"Nee-chan?"  
  
The older girl looked up.  
  
"What happened to the times when you would call for mom when you had a nightmare?"  
  
The chaos growled.  
  
"Nevermind,"  
  
She hissed, walking out of the room.  
  
"Oh, Imouto? You might want to put a pair of pants on."  
  
The girl growled, pulling the t-shirt she was wearing down a bit farther.  
  
~*~  
  
Jet yawned, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Someone turned off the alarm clock."  
  
He muttered, sitting down next to Seirei.  
  
"What are you eating?"  
  
She looked up, swallowing whatever sandwich concuction.  
  
"Peanutbutter and chocolate."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"As in???"  
  
"Peanutbutter and chocolate syrup."  
  
He sighed, laying his head down on the counter.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Her eyebrow twitched slightly as he snatched her sandwich.  
  
"Your weird, you know that Rei?"  
  
He asked, taking a bite and swallowed, she stood up, one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth, and took off down the hall. With a blink, he dropped the soaked bread and lumps of peanutbutter and ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, short but still chapter four, I'm not gonna say why she took off down the hall in the next chapter, but in sooner chapters I'll put in hints. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Key  
  
I don't own C 009  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jet growled, looking down at Seirei, after Dr.Gilmore had given her an asprain she had been told to get some sleep.  
  
"Just what were you doing up at four anyway?"  
  
He whispered, putting his hand on her forehead, automatically pulling away as she whimpered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Konton."  
  
Hazy red eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Konton."  
  
Seirei smiled slightly, letting her eyelids drop again.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
The second figure smiled, purple eyes smiling as she moved, brown hair staying in one place inside the ponytail as she sat down, her hand still on the girl forehead.  
  
"How are Mirahe and your brothers?"  
  
"Mirahe's fine, but the baka's were put into the same body."  
  
"They are better off like that, you know."  
  
The girl smiled, nodding.  
  
"Ah, Seirei Konton Rinku, we don't want you throwing up, so no quick movements."  
  
Her mother scolded, placing a kiss on her daughters cheek.  
  
"How long can you stay?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
(A/N: I would like to point out that Rei's mom and dad were killed, I will not say how.By the way, anyone know what the 0010 twin's names were????????????????????)  
  
~Nara, come on.~  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Konton."  
  
Seirei smiled slightly, watching her mother fade.  
  
~*~  
  
Albert opened the door, holding the only two plates he had managed to get before the others 'dug in'.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Jet looked up.  
  
"Not much better, her fever's gone down a bit."  
  
~*~  
  
Mirahe sighed, plopping down next to her brother.  
  
"Mom was here."  
  
She said, 0010 looked at her.  
  
"Where, when????"  
  
"A few minutes ago, she was with Chibi-chan."  
  
"She was with Chaos???"  
  
~*~  
  
Grey brown eyes smirked, the person's face peeked into the window of the girl's room.  
  
"Dad, she'll pay, I promise she'll pay."  
  
~*~  
  
Seirei shot up, panting as she looked over at the window then around the room, the lump of blankets at the foot of the bed could only be made out as Jet. With a small whimper, she hugged her knees to her cheast, cheek on her left.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Isn't it a little late for that?"  
  
She asked, looking up into brown eyes, which widened at the site of her tear streaked cheeks.  
  
"Rei....."  
  
He whispered, a soft sob excaped her as she leaned against his cheast, hands fisting his shirt.  
  
"Rei."  
  
"It's already happening."  
  
He blinked, looking down into her maroon eyes.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"She's back."  
  
That earned another confused look from the man.  
  
"I killed her father not to long ago."  
  
"You killed......"  
  
He trailed off, indeed, there was a bit of blood lust in her eyes, but it wasn't enough for someone to see.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She nodded, falling against his cheast once again, the person she was talking about had found a weak spot in her sheild, and managed to get a mentel hold on her.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
